


memory lane

by saturnyoongles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Drabble, EXO Imagine, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad, baby chanbaek, im really sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnyoongles/pseuds/saturnyoongles
Summary: 'i'll walk down this lane everyday, if it means i can feel warm with you.'





	memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol so this is my first one shot on ao3
> 
> it's inspired by memory lane by aqualina whilst i was in my study session and got bored
> 
> apologies for any spelling/ grammar mistakes this is literally a one shot drabble
> 
> im sorry in advance much love <3
> 
> also thanks to my best friend if this ever gets somewhere ly

they walk down the street hand in hand. snow falling in different shapes and sizes, frosty breeze, clouds of smoke from talking, but the warmth between them gave them comfort, enough to fight the cold weather. strolling past the street of many memories in the dusk of night, smiling when remembering the journey they have gone through. chanyeol clasped his hand tighter around the fingers of his beloved, giving him the warmth of the sun.

* * *

 

  _the bus stop_

where they had first encountered, both stranded from mistaking the direction towards their houses, mobile phones dead, only the company of each other to keep them safe. one word was spoken between them, and the company they shared from them on was long lasting. forever lasting. 

 

they got home safely with smiles on their faces, knowing they now that each other as a friend. 

 

_the cherry blossom tree_

the trees of pink lined the the entire street, but it was this specific one they chose because they got tired looking around for good places to take pictures for baekhyuns photography class. 

 ‘just stand there and make yourself look pretty.’ baekhyun exclaimed, positioning his camera. 

 ‘i’m always pretty.’ chanyeol replied, gleaming a smile on his face. 

 baekhyun rolled his eyes as he took the shots. several shots. and they each took a flower home, because they can’t have walked for nothing. 

  _‘yes.’_ baekhyun thought to himself after he got home, looking at his picturesque outcome. _‘you’re always pretty.’_

 

_the streetlamp_

another random object common in the streets of korea. but to them it was literally the spark between them. after a random meal out with each other (because that’s what close friends do) baekhyun was waiting for his friend to pick him up. they stood extra close on this day, baekhyun swears he still remembers that dior cologne on his chest, almost leaning into him. 

 

 ‘do you wanna go out with me?’ chanyeol asked. 

 baekhyun smiled, ‘i'd love to.’ 

 just those simple words and after nothing was spoke, as the light that just lit between them spoke for itself.

 

_the restaurant_

it was a year after their relationship had started, 6 months after they moved in with each other and chanyeol forgot. no sign of a special breakfast, no note left on the fridge, no nothing. baekhyun thought he might be stressed from work, or maybe there was some sort of surprise, but nothing indicated it. he was both infuriated and upset, so pulled out a tub of ice cream and watched films to numb his pain. it got to 6 in the evening, and still nothing. wanting to drown his sorrows more, he put his clothes on to get to the nearest bar. as he stepped outside, he realised he wasn’t walking on a cobbled ground, but on a stream of rose petals. and he glanced up, seeing the man he loved with a bouquet and a horse drawn carriage.

‘happy anniversary’ chanyeol smiled, as he led his lover into the carriage, and into the restaurant he promised baekhyun they’d go. baekhyun didn’t realise this dream would come so soon, but the biggest dream was being with the one he most cared about.

the taste of the champagne on chanyeol's lips still lingers in baekhyuns tongue. 

 

_the bench_

3 years after their anniversary, chanyeol and baekhyun sat on the bench, opposite the park. it was a beautiful sight in all seasons - the sun's rays radiating in the summer, autumn leaves falling from the trees, smooth winter snow glistening on the ground, and spring with new flowers. the park looked full of life, flowers of all colours, animals moving about, children playing. it seemed as though they looked at the scenery simultaneously as a child laughed from the slide, when chanyeol turned around and said

‘do you ever want one of those?’ 

 

‘what?’ 

‘children.’

baekhyun thought for a while,

‘yeah. i guess i do.’ 

there was a moment of silence, even the children only gave soft giggles, and the bees buzzed ever so quietly.

‘do you want to-‘ 

‘get married?’ baekhyun finished off. he couldn’t help but blurt it out, even though chanyeol hadn’t finished, but baekhyun knew he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. he looked at chanyeol's wide eyes, unsure whether he messed this up, this whole relationship. but then, his lover breathed a sign of relief. 

‘yeah. that. let’s get married.’ 

baekhyun giggled, kissing his lover with affection. again, there was silence, then chanyeol snickered ‘you know, i did have a ring for this.’ holding out a velvet box.

‘put it on me then!’ 

chanyeol carefully slid it on his ring finger, ‘you better be with me forever.’ he laughed. 

baekhyun snuggled into him, ‘i will, i promise.’

their hands were wrapped around baeks ring, holding each other tight, like they were never going to let go.

* * *

 

the warmth they shared then was a warmth that could never be replaced. sitting on the bench now, they looked at the park in front of them, covered in snow. 

 

 ‘this is one of your favourite sights right?’ baekhyun asked chanyeol.

 ‘i think it’s my favourite.’ baek smiled. 

 

the air turned colder slightly. the bench marked the end of the lane. so there, baekhyun stood, took a sharp left and proceeded to walk.

baekhyun knows that although the warmth will always be there, it will never be the same as before. this path was not their path, but a newly familiar path to him. the air got colder with each step, as it had normally during this time of the year. he kept walking, cold drops on his face, until he reached the gate, stepping through it to a place he was too familiar with.

 it was dark and gloomy, although the lamps lit the side walk, nothing could light up the real darkness. baekhyun stepped quietly, like he was walking around sleeping babies, until he reached  _the place_ and collapsed right in front of his lover. 

  _park chanyeol. a friend. brother, and husband. we will love you forever._

 baekhyun teared up slightly reading the words engraved on the stone, as he began to speak again. 

 ‘hey. it’s your favourite person again,’ baekhyun whispered.

 ‘thanks for walking with me again, i like being with you a lot.’ he fiddled with his ring, the one chanyeol gave him. 

 ‘work went ok today, i kinda got enough to decorate the house today if you don’t mind, we need a couple extra things for a special someone’s birthday tomorrow. you know who.’ baekhyun chuckled. he took a gulp, holding back his extreme emotions, breathing heavily into the cold to calm himself down. 

‘i miss you everyday you know? but then again, it’s like you’re never gone. i always seem to feel like i’m with you when i’m walking down our lane. i hope you feel like i’m with you too, wherever you are.’ baekhyun took a last sigh, smiling as the wind calmed down slightly, like chanyeol was responding. 

‘there’s that warmth again.’ baek smiles, immersing himself into the lukewarm air, like it was chanyeol. 

‘i’ll see you tomorrow. i love you so much.’

 

baekhyun stood up with those final words, and left the graveyard. outside, a small figure ran towards him, whilst a woman stood in the background by the bench that baek and his lover were once on. baekhyun welcomed the child with open arms. 

‘hey kiddo!’ he said as he picked him up and spun him around.

‘how was school?’ the child chattered about how his day went, the exciting things he did, the new friends he made, as baekhyun walked over to the woman.

‘did you have a good afternoon with aunt yoora today?’ he asked, and the child giggled, hugging the woman, as baekhyun spoke to her. 

‘thanks for looking after him today, yoora.’ baekhyun smiled. 

‘it was no problem. he easily made friends with the children in the after school club, so straightforward and kind to talk to!’ yoora exclaimed. 

‘just like his father.’ baekhyun replied, and yoora looked back at him with a soft smile. 4 years since and she knew baekhyun still hurt inside. 

‘i’ll walk back with you guys. make sure you both are ok.’ baekhyun thanked her as he picked up his child. 

‘alright mr chanyeol jr, you better sleep early today to get up early in time for your birthday tomorrow.’ the child giggled into his father’s chest, as the three walked down the lane. 

 

half way, yoora took his child so baekhyun could have a rest from carrying the 3 year old, as they they continued to walk down the streets, snow still falling like it were before, and looking at his child sleeping, the warmth grew as it did when he started walking on the lane. memories will be memories, gone but never forgotten. their love will forever be strong and baekhyun swears, as he always does, 

 

_‘i’ll walk down this lane everyday, if it means i can feel warm with you.’_

 

 


End file.
